Nine Hour Handshake
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: When Kagome decides to try and break the record for the longest time spent shaking hands with someone, she is forced to partner up with Miroku, who also happens to be her ex-boyfriend! What will be the result? Read & Review! For Elsie. BFFs 4ever.


A/N: My best friend and I came up with this term when we read an article in the New York Post about someone breaking the record for the longest time spent shaking hands. The people really spent nine and a half-hours shaking hands, but for the sake of the story it's nine hours. The term itself—at least to us—means a handshake that morphs into more intimate things and that's what happens in this story! Enjoy!

**Warning: Lemon Alert! No readers under the age of 18!**

Nine Hour Handshake

"Please Inuyasha…"

Kagome expelled her pitiful plea into the phone and waited for Inuyasha's reply.

"Hell no," Inuyasha cried. "There's no way I'm going to spend _nine_ hours shaking hands with you."

"Oh come on Inuyasha." Inuyasha's growl into the phone didn't faze her and she pressed on with a relentless effort to try and convince him to do this with her. "Don't you wanna spend time with me and get your fifteen minutes of fame?"

"Babe, the only way I'll do this is if that nine hour handshake turns into something _else_. Something more intimate along the lines of hot bedroom sex…" He trailed off and let his statement hang in the silence between them, waiting for her reply. When Kagome finally gave her response, his ears nearly fell off his head.

"Eww! You horn dog! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not ready for that? No I will not be sleeping with you; this is strictly about the fame."

Inuyasha sighed, his spirits dropping as well as something else. He and Kagome had yet to sleep together and the wait was driving him mad.

"I'm going to the movies with Shippo. Call me if ya need me." And with that she heard the telltale click of Inuyasha hanging up.

Kagome slammed the phone down in a huff, her apartment ringing with the clank of the receiver hitting the phone base. Well damn it all! If her own lame-o boyfriend didn't want to help her, then Sango—her best friend since High school—would surely help her.

"Hello." Sango's voice rung with bright, vibrant cheer and Kagome smiled at the warm welcome.

"Hey Sango."

"Hi Kagome. What's up?"

"Nothing much, except the ceiling."

"Very funny," Sango said as she giggled at Kagome's corny joke. "No really…what's going on?"

"Oh nothing much…I just"; Kagome bit her lip silently before she continued. "I just need you help me break the nine hour handshake record."

It was suddenly quiet on the line and when Sango's voice came back over the phone, it had lost its cheer.

"Uh…Kagome, that sounds nice and all but…"

"Oh no! Not you too! Please Sango! Inuyasha already bailed on me."

'And what makes you think I want to do it' Sango thought to herself before she said, "Kagome…I…I don't really…"

"Please Sango you're the only one I can turn to!"

There was pause and then Sango said, "Is that my mom calling? Yeah I think she's on the other line. Got to go!"

Before Kagome could even blink her eye, the line clicked closed and she was left listening to the dial tone with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Blown off once again," Kagome muttered as she hung the phone in defeat. "And by my best friend no less!"

Kagome slumped down and sunk into the cushy comfort of the sofa. Who was she to call now? Her eyes found the pictures of her friends she hung up on the wall and a light bulb went off in her head. Either that or the light bulb short-circuited the cells in her brain. Springing up from her sofa, with her hopes rekindled, Kagome made her way over to the phone.

She couldn't believe she was doing this! Of all people, she was about to call Miroku, the Perv with Nerve and surprisingly her ex-boyfriend from high school. Oh yeah, she had definitely lost it! Miroku hit on practically anything that moved, suggested questionable propositions to women attached, pregnant or otherwise, and coped-a-feel of every beautiful woman's rear end whenever given the chance, including herself. And she was inviting him over to her apartment—_willingly_—to spend a significant amount of time with her!

But he was a friend after all, whom Inuyasha surprisingly trusted her with; and not to mention he was Sango's boyfriend—though she didn't know how Sango put up with his antics—which made him trustworthy enough. Or at least she hoped so. With his new habits of perversion she wasn't sure if she could trust him, but then again she knew him before so maybe the old Miroku was buried underneath there somewhere. She dialed his number with careful precision and he picked up on the second ring; his voice came over the phone gruff with sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku."

"Oh hi Kagome," he said, his voice still gruff with sleep but somehow echoing with a timbre that rumbled through her and sent shivers down her spine even over the phone. Sango had said he had the sexiest bedroom voice she had ever heard and Kagome found that she was right. If only she could have known that firsthand two years ago…

"So what's up," he purred over the phone stroking her very being with his casual words. It was _never_ like this with Inuyasha. Kami, had she missed him.

Kagome decided it was best to cut to the chase and said, "I need help breaking the nine hour handshake record. Sango and Inuyasha already bailed on me and you're my only hope."

She thought that she sounded vaguely like Princess Lea from Star Wars, but pushed the thought aside, waiting for Miroku's reply. There was an agonizingly long pause and Kagome's stomach twisted in knots, her hopes slowly beginning to deflate at the thought of Miroku bailing on her as well.

Kagome heard him mumble something over the phone that she didn't quite catch before he said, "Alright; I'll do it."

"Really?" Kagome was shocked into disbelief at Miroku's affirmative answer after being turned down by her boyfriend and her closest friend.

"Yeah," he said and Kagome's heart leapt with unbridled joy.

"Oh thank you Miroku! I owe you one big time!"

"It's alright. I'd do anything for a _friend_." The word friend caressed Kagome's ear and sent her stomach into a frenzy of flip-flops.

"Is that so," she asked her voice sounding breathless, though with what, she wasn't sure. Perhaps need? Desire? Anticipation? She didn't want to dwell on the idea and pushed those thoughts aside as well.

"Uh-huh." There was a brief pause and then, "How soon do you need me to be there?"

"As soon as you can manage," she said seeming to have regained some of her composure.

"How does a half an hour sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Do you need me to bring anything with me?" 'Like condoms' Miroku thought with a wicked grin of perversion.

Kagome thought for a brief moment then said, "Maybe just you're camcorder."

"Okay. See ya then."

"Alright. Bye." And with that she hung up.

Kagome took some time deliberating on whether she should wear lingerie or not, but in the end decided to wear it even though she knew he wouldn't see it anyway, though she hoped he would. Within fifteen minutes she had showered and dressed in a plain white tank top, a black skirt, and her favorite black and white striped flats. She devoted the rest of the half-hour to preparing snacks and drinks for Miroku and her to eat during their nine-hour handshake. The spread was pretty simple and consisted of turkey sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade; nothing fancy, just something to sustain them for their handshake. At four thirty sharp Kagome's doorbell chimed signaling Miroku's arrival.

Kagome made haste as she skirted around her sofa and walked briskly to the door, checking the peephole before she unlocked the door's chain and locks. When Kagome had finally unlocked it, she swung the door wide-open and found Miroku at her door with a devastatingly handsome grin plastered upon his face.

"Hey Miroku," she said as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. The gesture reminded him of the first time he had asked her out.

"Hey," he said and the single word sent tingling jolts of need through her. 'What is going on with my body' she thought to herself.

Kagome's eyes searched his and she couldn't seem to get enough air to breathe let alone speak and even if she did have the air, she doubt she would've known what to say. He was wearing a black tank top and black jeans and there was nothing spectacular about his outfit except that it complimented hers. Or perhaps it was the fact that he looked absolutely _scrumptious_ in it. 'That too' she thought to herself. At the sound of Miroku's voice she was startled out of her reverie and tried to concentrate on what he had just said.

"What," she asked unintelligibly.

"I said are you planning to invite me in or are we going to do this out here?"

"No, no. C-come in…"

Kagome stepped aside allowing him to pass still a little dumbfounded. Without warning, Miroku gathered her small frame close to his and held her in a tight embrace that fanned the flames of her desire. 'What's wrong with me? This is my best friend's boyfriend that I'm having these desires for! This can't be right! Can it? But he's not just my best friend's boyfriend, is he? He's my ex-boyfriend too.'

The embrace was far longer than should have been polite, but she couldn't seem to find the strength to push him away or tell him to let her go. Miroku held her close with his hands pressed to her upper back and he leaned down close to her ear catching a mouth-watering whiff of her shampoo.

"It's been so long. You've grown Kagome. In areas I could only imagine to caress…" And places he would've been allowed to caress if only it were two years ago. His warm breath against her ear was sensual and his hands about her back tightened increasing the pressure between them, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest. His words and the pressure of their embrace sobered her up a bit and she pushed away enough so that she could see his face and there was a bit of space between them without her leaving the circle of his arms.

"Oh really," she said cocking a hip and raising an eyebrow. "Have I now?"

"Yes," he hissed and his eyes smoldered with an intense heat that could only be described as a spark of desire. The intensity of his gaze distracted her for a moment, but when she felt his hand sliding in a lazy, downward path towards her rear end, she stepped out of the circle of his arms.

"I don't think so. I've missed you, but not that wandering hand of yours you perv."

Kagome shut the door behind him, locking it, and wheeled on her heel heading towards her bedroom. "Make yourself at home in the living room. I'll be right with you," she said over her shoulder.

Miroku plopped down onto her sofa to wait for Kagome's return, slinging his bag onto the cushion next to him. Kagome sat in front of her bedroom mirror and tried to regain her composure, taking deep, cleansing breaths. It was only an embrace and yet his body plastered to hers felt so unbelievably right. Her reflection revealed the evidence of her desire: fiery red cheeks and dilated pupils. She didn't even want to go into the other effects his embrace had on her body.

With one last breath, she stalked out of her bedroom and out into the living room. Kagome found Miroku lounging on her couch and something in her stirred. Somehow the sight of him there didn't bother her at all; it was almost like he belonged there and perhaps that was the case. She recalled many a times when he would lounge on her couch with her curled up in his lap and how they would listen to the city noise outside. She stepped into the room and he watched her like a predator watches its prey; the heated look unnerved her.

"So…are you hungry," she asked.

Miroku lips lifted in a malicious grin and his eyes shone with a perverted gleam.

"I mean for food! Like turkey sandwiches and stuff."

"Only if you're the turkey," he said getting up and stalking towards her slowly.

Kagome backed up slowly watching his every move. "What are you doing," she asked her eyes wide with apprehension.

"I'm getting a turkey sandwich…" Miroku sauntered closer and closer to her and she continued to slink slowly away from him.

"You're sandwich is waiting for you in the kitchen…" Kagome's cheeks bloomed a bright red and her chest rose and fell with each breath, catching Miroku's eye.

"No…I think my sandwich is _right_…_here_…" Miroku boxed her in placing an arm on either side of her head, pressing his palms against the wall as he accentuated his last two words.

He leaned in dangerously close, his breath caressing where his lips wanted to be. Kagome licked her lips nervously and forced herself to make eye contact with him. His brown eyes held the intensity of a thousand flames edged with a suppressed passion, which surprised her. She knew it would be _so_ easy to close that distance between their lips and allow him to kiss her, but at the same time she knew she couldn't do that to Sango. Kissing him would be wrong and she knew it, but part of her wanted to know how his lips would feel against hers once again and that thought frightened her.

Kagome also knew that if he kissed her, she wouldn't be able to stop him, nor would she want to and this very knowledge of herself astounded her. Miroku continued to hover over her, lips poised over hers at the perfect angle to make the kiss a deep mating of tongues, which he had desired to do with Kagome for so long after their breakup. He held her gaze with his and he could see a look of rapture and wonder in her eyes as he licked his lips slowly and leaned in for a tender kiss. The instant she saw him move, Kagome prayed that something or someone would interfere, thus quelling the intense hum of their hormones and buy her some time to orient herself. Miroku stopped his lips a negligible distance away from hers and Kagome's heart hammered in her chest like the exotic beat of a drum as he leaned in, closing the last bit of distance between them.

Just then Kagome's phone rang and the sound echoed off the walls startling them. Miroku moved back, but kept Kagome trapped against the wall.

"You're phone's ringing", he said to her.

Kagome's chest heaved as she used the wall for support. "I know," she said. "Can I go answer it?"

"No."

"What? But what if it's important?"

"Sorry, it'll have to wait until I'm done kissing you senseless," he said as he leaned in again for a kiss.

As Miroku leaned closer and closer to her, his shadow mingling with hers intimately on the wall, Kagome's mind became frantic. What was she going to do? She knew she had to put a stop to this right away, or things were likely to get out of hand—_really _out of hand. With desperation riding her hard, Kagome did the only thing she could in a situation like this: she slid down the wall, ducking underneath Miroku's arms and scrambled towards her kitchen where the sound of her phone ringing was emanating. Before Miroku could blink, his face met wall and he turned around to find Kagome halfway across the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"I have to get that," Kagome called over her shoulder.

Kagome picked up the phone on the last ring breathing a sigh of relief at having thwarted Miroku's attempt to kiss her. "Hello," she spoke into the receiver of the phone. Turned out the phone call was a wrong number and the Kagome hung up the phone with suppressed relief. Kagome stood by the phone still trying to orient herself with her hand still holding the receiver in the phone cradle. She was caught of guard when Miroku placed his hand over hers, pressing his body close to hers.

"Was it a wrong number," he whispered.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

She whirled around to face him from only inches away and managed to pry her hand from underneath his. He had that heated look in his eyes again that sent a surge of cynicism through her. What was he up to? Kagome backed away slowly putting much needed space between them.

"So, how about those sandwiches," she said.

"Sounds great," he said walking past her and heading towards the fridge.

Kagome stood dumbfounded as he rifled through her fridge like he did it all the time, finding the sandwiches with ease. She remembered how he would strike that same pose in front of the fridge when he used to dig through it and pull out food for them to eat when they spent time together in her apartment. Also, from her angle, she had the perfect view of his backside and watching him sent a scorching blush up her neck and into her cheeks. Before long Miroku shut the fridge and turned with the tray of sandwiches in hand and headed out to the living room. Kagome followed not too far behind, and joined him on the couch, leaving a cushion of space between them. It stung him to have to see the distance that had come between the because of their breakup and he wished he could pull her into his lap and hold her close like he used to.

"You know you can sit closer if you want. I won't bite."

"Why don't I believe you," Kagome said, giving him a sideways glance.

He laughed then, and the sound echoed throughout the apartment. Kagome smiled in spite of herself; his laughter was surely contagious like it always had been. They ate in silence for quite some time and once they had finished Kagome took their dishes into the kitchen to wash them. While she did so, she took time to sort out her thoughts. She couldn't figure out the motive behind Miroku's somewhat unusual behavior.

He was acting like he liked her, almost like he wanted her, but last time they had been together he had clearly displayed that he had wanted another, her best friend no less. It was too peculiar for words at the moment and Kagome finished washing and drying the dishes. Miroku sidled up behind her while she was trying to place a cup in a cupboard that was a little too high for her to reach.

"Need help," he asked leaning into her, but not quite touching her.

Kagome ignored his presence and continued to reach for the cupboard. "I'll be fine, thank you."

"You sure you don't need my help?"

"Absolutely sure."

Kagome then proceeded to hop up and down in hopes that she would be able to reach the cupboard. Her movement started a delicious friction as her backside rubbed against his front. He had to put a stop to it before he turned her around and took her right there. He reached for the cup in her hand and placed it in the cupboard. His body was pressed to hers now and he let his hand drift downward, trailing down her shoulders to the curve of her hip.

"Now was that so hard," he asked, his casual tone belying the intimate caress of his palm along the delicate curvature of her hip.

"No," she hissed, melting against him.

Miroku nearly groaned at the gentle submission of her body against his. Little moans and sighs escaped her and her involuntary responses made his caresses bolder, surer that her responses to them would be that of pleasure. His left hand plastered itself to her left hip and together both his hands slid from her hips up to her waist and over her tank top. He continued slowly yet steadily up her torso, feeling each and every one of her ribs through the thin material of her tank top. He stopped just below the robust curvature of her supple breasts, feeling her body's pulse quicken at the tender caress of his hands.

He wanted her so bad, that it took all his willpower not to press his hands over her sweet breasts and tease them until she begged him to take her.

"Does this feel good, Kagome," he asked, burying his face in the silken curvature where her neck met her shoulder.

"Yes," she whispered and she gasped when his tongue caressed the delicate, silken flesh of her neck in a warm, wet line.

When he pressed his fingertips into the gentle round curve of her breasts, she jolted against him, but not out of pleasure.

"Miroku, we can't do this, and you know it," she said in a breathy whisper.

"Why not?"

"Why not? What about Sango? I will not cheat on Inuyasha with my best friend's boyfriend." 'And I surely won't cheat on my boyfriend with my ex-boyfriend, though I really want to' she thought to herself.

He straightened up against her and his hands dropped to his sides, her words cutting through the haze of his desire for her. He was surprised at her immense loyalty and her willingness to remain monogamous despite the fact that Inuyasha had been cheating on her for months now. Even now he was probably rolling in bed with someone unbeknownst to Kagome. He wanted yell, "Don't you see that Inuyasha has been cheating on you, that he doesn't care about you, nor does he respect your decision not to have sex right now so early in the relationship," but he settled for silence. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her and how he would do anything for her if only she would allow him into her heart.

Miroku wanted nothing more than to mend the wounds of Kagome's heart, once she found out about Inuyasha's unfaithfulness; to comfort her and then make sweet love to her, the way it should be made with someone you deeply care for. He stepped away from her, giving her room to orient herself and catch her breath. She turned to face him, her cheeks still harboring a lingering tinge of red and her eyes gleaming with dissipating lust.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his gaze never leaving her face.

Kagome said nothing but the look on his face made her want to go to him and hold him against her and comfort him. "It's alright," she said at last. A deep silence hovered between them bordering on awkward and Kagome felt compelled to break it. "So why don't we get started on the handshake."

"Sure."

Miroku left her standing in the kitchen while he went to get his camcorder from the living room. Kagome plopped down in a chair to wait for him and once he returned they started to set up, avoiding personal as well as eye contact.

"Alright," Kagome said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Miroku said and he hastened to turn on the camera.

"Hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi and this is my partner Miroku Houshi," Kagome said beaming at the camera. "And we're here to beat the record of the longest amount of time spent engaged in a handshake. Here we go!"

Kagome turned to Miroku and held out her hand and he gladly accepted it. Though Kagome's face warmed at the sudden touch of his hand, she kept her composure and just smiled up at him. Miroku didn't miss the sudden telltale sign of her breath quickening, nor did the blush that faintly stained her cheeks, escape his notice. He caught her gaze with his and he could see traces of desire apparent in the smoldering look in her eyes. He could tell she was remembering where his hands had been earlier.

'It's going to be a long nine hours' he thought as she continued to look at him with that piercing fiery gaze of hers.

******

Two hours later Kagome and Miroku were still shaking hands and their boredom was beginning to become apparent.

"Hey Miroku, how much time has passed," Kagome asked stifling a yawn.

"Two hours," he said, his tone harboring a level of solemnity.

"Oh joy, only seven more hours to go. Can you pass me a cup and pour me some lemonade?"

"Sure," he said. "But we'll need to shift a little closer to the counter so I can reach."

"Alright."

Miroku and Kagome—still engaged in their handshake—shifted so that they were closer to the counter but still within the camera's focus. Miroku reached over his right with his left and passed the cup to Kagome's waiting left hand and then he carefully reached for the pitcher of lemonade. His hand shook as he brought the pitcher over his right arm so he could pour the lemonade in Kagome's cup. The moment he tried to do so, Kagome and Miroku's hands bumped the pitcher, and before either of them could blink, Kagome's tank top was soaked through with the ice cold drink.

"Aw geez," Kagome said, inspecting the damage to her tank top. "Look's like I'll need to change."

As a result of the cool lemonade spilling on her blouse, the reaction of her body became all the more apparent. Kagome swore silently and used her free hand to cover herself up and regain what little decency she had left. Miroku had ceased shaking hands with her and paused, taking a moment to assess Kagome's level of indecency. Once her hand was free of his, Kagome crossed both of her arms across her breasts delicately.

"Kagome," he said, and the way he said her name made her look at him.

His eyes were a swimming darkness as he held her gaze with his. That gaze held so much promise and Kagome was almost willing to give into the promise that gaze held.

"M-Miroku?" She made his name a question as though she weren't sure what he planned to do next and that was exactly it.

Miroku reached for her folded arms and pried them gently away from her breasts and glimpsed down at her hardened nipples. His brief glance downward sent a vibrating thrill through her and her heart leapt into her throat. He found her gaze again and her name tumbled from his lips in a strained whisper as his hands glided up her bare arms. She gasped—a surprised intake of breath—and he brought his hands downward to cup her breasts. Kagome held her breath, waiting for him to make a move, and when he finally did her knees nearly folded underneath her.

"Miroku," she rasped, gripping his shoulders for support.

There were no words between them as he circled his thumbs about the peak of her breasts and pressed his lips against them delicately; there was only the ignited flame of their withheld passion, which drew desperate cries from her and groans of relief from him. To Kagome's surprise Miroku lifted her onto the counter—none too gently—and sat her down with her back pressed snugly against the above cabinets, despite her small sounds of protest at the sudden shift of positions. He stood before her, only an inch shorter than her with the boost the counter gave her; his eyes clouded with a blind desire for her. He trailed his hands tenderly up her bare thighs to the hem of her black skirt and she threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent cry of sweet abandon. He brought his hands back down to her knees and pushed her thighs apart nestling himself there.

Miroku traced his hands in a languid path up to the nape of her neck before he twisted his fingers through the silken tresses of her dark hair and drew her down for a tender kiss. The first press of his lips drew a sweet moan from her slightly parted lips. The sound vibrated through Miroku and forced a groan from him in response. Miroku eased her mouth open with his warm tongue and explored the sweet recesses of her tender, delicate mouth. He swallowed her strangled moans and submissive cries with the plundering of his tongue and Kagome had little else to do but respond to the fierceness of his kiss.

She wanted him, kami how she had wanted him. The ache he instilled in her was unbearable, so demanding and alive that she tore her lips away from his for a moment to catch her breath. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and teased the flesh with a playful nip of his teeth.

"Miroku, oh kami, Miroku…" She moaned his name breathlessly and held him to her as he ravished her neck with a fever that scorched her skin.

"I want you so bad," he murmured in a delicious purr against her thoroughly ravished neck.

The rumbling baritone of his voice so desirably close to her ear stirred in her a restless need that was aching to be fulfilled. Her only response was the kiss she eagerly initiated, that said all she could not say aloud. To verbalize her feelings, her wants, her needs, would mean for her to make them a reality and she wasn't ready to face all that had been locked inside her just yet. She held his lips locked to hers with her hands locked tightly about the nape of his neck. Without warning he lifted her from the counter, gripping the backs of her thighs and wrapping them about his waist.

Miroku broke the kiss and met her gaze. "Not here," he said, before he began to move them. He backed them out of the kitchen and out into the living room. Before long they were in her bedroom and Miroku's knees hit the back of the bed sending them tumbling onto the clean sheets. Kagome landed on top of him and the feel of her soft curves pressed so tightly against his body drove him wild. He rolled them on the bed until he was looming over her, eyes fierce; his lips drawn apart, breathing ragged. She looked absolutely luscious below him and he bent down over her for another searing kiss.

Her lips burned where his met hers and she responded to his kiss with a carnal fever of her own. Kagome arched her body against his and Miroku longed for the touch of her bare skin. He broke the kiss with a groan and bent over her neck, nuzzling it gently.

"I want you naked Kagome. I want to feel the heated press of your skin against mine as I make love to you."

Kagome moaned against his neck and gave him a gentle push so she could sit up. She brought her hands to the hem of her tank top and was just about to pull it up over her head, when Miroku stopped her with gentle hands over hers.

"I want to do it," he said and Kagome's hands fell away limply.

She watched him in fascination as he slowly tugged her tank top up past her abdomen, stopping just below the curve of her breasts. He used his left hand to hold her tank top bunched underneath her breasts and felt the skin with his right with feather-light, almost tentative caresses. Kagome closed her eyes and surrendered to just the feel of his hands against her skin. Her eyes flew open and she jumped with surprise when she felt his breath upon her and then the delicate, moist warmth of his tongue tracing upward until he reached the end of her exposed bare flesh.

"Kami, Kagome you're so soft and you taste sweet," he said capturing her gaze.

He pushed her shoulder lightly until she was sprawled on the bed once again and he sat looming over her with unbridled lust apparent in the way his gaze traced the curves of her body. Kagome could almost feel his gaze upon her as though the heated press of his hands were sliding along her body. He finally slid his hands up to her upper body until he reached the bunched material of her tank top and eased it up over her head, leaving it to entangle with her wrists above her head. Miroku took a moment to behold the sight of her body, taking in the way the back lace of her bra served to herald the pillow-soft curvature of her breasts.

"Oh kami, Kagome you're beautiful," he whispered.

He wanted to say more but the words caught in his throat at the sight of her writhing in desire underneath him. She wanted him and he would not deny her need, or his own. He placed a chaste kiss at the center of her abdomen and she arched into the gentle caress of his lips as he trailed kisses upward to the stiff scratchy material of her lace bra. He pulled away—looming above her again—and instead of first exploring her breasts with his mouth, he used his hands. He cupped her breasts gently, taking in the feel and weight of them before his fingers trailed to her peak. They were already hard and firm from his teasing from before and the feel of them nearly drove him over the edge.

Kagome sighed as his hands continued to tease her, the sensations only intensifying the ache of her body that demanded to be satisfied. And yet despite all her needs closing down upon her, shutting down everything in her, a part of her began to realize what was going on. As Miroku was starting to ease the straps of her bra from her shoulders Kagome managed to get out through pants, "This is wrong…we shouldn't be doing this."

Miroku stopped for a moment and looked her in the eyes, before he brushed her nipples with the tips of his fingers again. "Does this feel wrong to you," he said before he pressed his tongue against one of her peaks.

Kagome cried out as the touch of his tongue brought new sensations that shook her resolve.

"Well does it?" Miroku was now caressing her nipple with slow deliberate flicks of his tongue. Kagome could barely get enough air as she writhed on the bed in ecstasy.

"N-no…" she moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Once again her reply was a no, but tacked on was a gut-wrenching mewl that stirred his arousal and made him want her even more. "Good," he said as he pulled her upright and unclasped the hooks of her bra with practiced precision. Without a moment's hesitation his mouth fell upon her breasts in a frenzy spurred on by his need to taste her, feel her. He had wanted no other woman since that night at Senior prom. Dating Sango had just been something he had wanted to do to fill the emptiness that Kagome's absence had created and his lechery was simply a hobby. But it was no use; his desires could only be sated by the woman who stole his heart two years ago. If only things had gone smoother, he would not have had to wait so long, but unfortunately obstacles had gotten in the way while they had been dating.

Not to mention the deception that went on the night of prom. Because of Sango, Kagome dumped him and because of Sango he lost Kagome to that cheating bastard Inuyasha. Once Kagome caught him kissing Sango, she didn't want anything more to do with him. She didn't even let him explain that Sango had kissed him; she was simply too hurt and astonished to listen. Miroku didn't find out that it had all been a setup until Sango had told him so.

She told him the whole thing was staged so that Kagome would break up with him and run into Inuyasha's waiting arms, weak and vulnerable. Inuyasha, Miroku found, couldn't seem to handle the fact that he had one of the most beautiful girls in school on his arm and was simply jealous. All Inuyasha really wanted out of Kagome was a good lay, then he would dump her flat on her ass. But things didn't work out as planned and Kagome still refused Inuyasha the satisfaction of possessing her body for one night. Once he learned of all this, Miroku of course dumped Sango leaving her to her own devices so that he may pursue Kagome again.

However because Sango never told Kagome about the breakup, Miroku was never really aloud to get close to Kagome, that is, until now. Now that she lay below him, eyes clouded with passion, body scorching from his touch, he knew he would have her at last. Kagome untangled her wrists from the bunched cloth of her tank top and held him firmly against her, relishing in the heated warmth of his mouth and tongue caressing her nipples. He pulled away from her breasts and traced a languid path up her cleavage, stopping briefly at her collarbone, before he captured her lips with his. The kiss was as fierce as the one before, and Kagome entangled her fingers in the silken locks of his hair swept away from his face in a low ponytail.

Kagome gasped and pulled her lips away from his mouth, when she felt his right hand trailing delicate circles along her inner thigh. Miroku stopped when he saw her look of worry. He didn't want her to worry, but he also didn't want to force his desires upon her. He moved so that he was no longer hovering over her and sat at the end of her bed, careful not to look at her. He wouldn't take her if she didn't want this; he would never be able to live with himself if he did.

Kagome pushed herself up into a sitting position, crossing her arms delicately over her swollen breasts and nipples. She didn't understand why he stopped. She was only worried about the pain that was to accompany the loss of her virginity and the pregnancy issue. He of all people should know that she trusted him enough to take care of her. Their relationship had proven that, and no matter of breakup was going to change that. She crawled over to him and sat in front of him, but still he would not look at her.

Kagome finally reached for him caressing his face in a loving manner before turning him to face her. "I trust you," she said. And then after a pause, "I don't care what happened in the past, but I want you to know that I always cared about you, no matter how many times I tried to deny it."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded and caressed his face gently before leaning in for a kiss. Miroku met her halfway and the kiss was a tender mating of lips at first, which erupted in a fiery flame of passion that spilled over them, taking their breath away. Miroku pushed her back down onto her back and broke their kiss before he trailed kisses down her body. He stopped at her navel and looked up at her.

"Are you sure," he asked of her, holding himself in check though his eyes clearly said that he was near the breaking point. Kagome nodded and Miroku began to work on getting her out of her skirt. Before long Kagome lay on her bed clad in nothing but her lacy thong that matched the bra Miroku had disposed of long before. Miroku gave her a devilish smirk as he took in the lingerie she was wearing, making her look good enough to eat.

"Were these for the benefit of my eyes, Kagome," he asked toying with the edge of the lace.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied in a breathy whisper.

"Oh yes you do. And since you won't tell me, I'll have to remedy that."

In an instant Miroku pressed his mouth warmly against the lacy material of her thong that covered her mound. He found her clit with ease and began to tease it with a relentless fever that milked cries of passion from her.

"S-Stop…" she moaned as he continued his assault on her womanhood.

"Why?"

"Because you're driving me crazy…"

"And that's bad, why?" Kagome could almost see his eye brow rising in question.

"Because I'm still in love with you and if you leave, I don't know what I'll do!"

Miroku paused and sat up just as she was beginning to clamor up with her numb limbs. "I would never do that because I love you too. I'll always love you." Miroku reached out, brushing her cheek with the most delicate of touches.

"Really?"

"Of course. You don't know what it did to me at prom after you broke up with me on the spot."

A measure of guilt overtook Kagome's features as she said, "I didn't mean to hurt you, but when I saw you kissing Sango…"

"Me, kissing Sango?" A look of incredulity spread across his face. "It was quite the opposite," he continued. "She kissed me to make you break up with me and run to Inuyasha for comfort, who would sweep you up and away from me; it worked." Miroku shook his head in disbelief as he said, "But we're together now and it doesn't matter. I broke up with Sango so I can be with you."

"And what about Inuyasha…"

"Well he was in on the whole set up and all he wanted was to sleep with you and then break up with you. When he didn't get what he wanted, he started cheating on you." Miroku let his words sink on for a moment before he continued. "I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner but I felt it wasn't my place at the time."

Kagome sighed, averting her gaze from Miroku's. Miroku could read the sadness in her sudden change in posture.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess part of me knew this all along, but I chose not to see it. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Now I know what I must do."

Kagome rolled across her bed and sauntered over to her dresser draws and pulled out a oversized T-shirt that Miroku had given to her back when they were dating and she had spent the night at his house. She pulled it over her head to cover her indecency and rushed over to her bedside phone. She dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number and he picked up on the third ring, sounding unusually at ease and comfortable. The bastard.

"Hey baby," Kagome said in a unusually sweet tone.

"Oh hey babe. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you that…we're _through_. I know you're cheating on me and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen behind my back. Don't call me and don't even think about coming to visit. I'm moving on my with my life like I should have done a long time ago." She looked at Miroku when she said this and he gave her a warm smile, which was both encouraging and appreciative.

"Kagome, what's going on? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"That doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm done with you and this relationship. Goodbye Inuyasha. Oh and do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Tell your whore that I said hello." And with that Kagome hung up on Inuyasha and put to rest her dead end relationship.

Kagome sighed with relief and sat down on her bed before falling backwards onto her bed. Miroku came over to lay next to her, staring up at the ceiling. "Is there anything I can do for you," he asked, filling the comfortable silence between them.

"Yeah…could you just hold me."

Miroku was happy to oblige and encircled his arm about her frame, snuggling her closer to his body. They lay there for so long in silence, losing track of time and simply enjoying each other's company just like they used when they were together two years ago. Miroku continually stroked her side, from her shoulder to her hip, comforting her with the warmth and gentleness of his touch. He was fully aware of Kagome's state of undress and could almost feel the heat of her bare skin underneath the T-shirt he had given her.

They lay there a while longer and soon Kagome began to become restless. Miroku's touch was starting to morph from comforting to arousing and the ache that began to swell within her would not be ignored. She leaned up and began kissing his shoulder and the curve of his jaw and Miroku jolted at the delicious contact.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Seducing you…is it working?"

"Oh yeah," he said as he rolled on top of her. "Want to know what it's like to be seduced by the Perv with Nerve?"

"Oh yes…" Kagome hissed.

Before long Kagome was reduced to her previous state of undress in a flurry of hands and Miroku revealed the remaining stretch of skin that had not been visible to him before. He stared in a amazement at her beauty before he began removing his own clothing, starting with his shirt. He climbed off the bed and turned his back to her as he tugged his jeans down, modesty suddenly overtaking him at the prospect of Kagome seeing his body for the first time. He felt so much like an awkward teen as he pondered Kagome's reaction to his body, but he had to force this feeling down as he rolled a condom onto himself and turned to join Kagome on the bed. Her expression of awe and wonderment eased his nervousness and he felt a swell of confidence fill him up to the brim.

The instant he was within arms length, she reached out an open palm to feel the muscles flowing fluidly underneath his warm skin. The sensation of her hand touching his bare skin drew a surprising gasp from him, his skin feeling scorched from her simple touch. Miroku pushed her backwards onto the center of the bed before he pressed her down into the covers, looming above her. He planted a brief kiss on her lips before he slid further down her body until he was hovering over her womanhood. He said nothing as he brought a tentative hand up to brush against the delicate curls that cozily protected her labia, nothing as he separated the folds, finding her clit and still nothing as he rubbed his fingers lazily against her pleasure bud.

Kagome writhed underneath him, combating with the intense sensations coursing through her that drew melodic mewls of pleasure from her. After a while, Miroku started to work a finger inside her, reveling in the juices that flowed from her after each and every languid thrust of his finger inside her. When he added another finger, Kagome's body nearly leapt off the bed in pleasure, arching fitfully against the sensations and opening herself more to the thrusts of his fingers. Miroku took in her sweet cries for more and lowered his mouth to her mound, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking it fiercely.

Kagome gave into the sensations and came with a lengthy moan before collapsing on the bed now drenched in her juices. 'Kami, she's so responsive' Miroku thought as he slid his fingers out of her entrance and sucked them clean. It took a while for Kagome to come back down from her orgasm-induced high but when she finally did, she found Miroku watching her intently.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing. You're just so amazing Kagome. You look so beautiful when you cum…" he said before he leaned towards her, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away not long after the kiss, his eyes becoming serious. "Kagome…are you sure? Are you ready for me, because if not we can wait."

"Miroku," she said pushing herself into a sitting position, "there is nothing more I would rather be doing than making love to you right now. A two years wait has been enough, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," he said with a smile before pinning her back down underneath him.

Kagome watched his face intently as it morphed into a myriad of emotions when he entered her slowly. She felt no pain, only the pressure-filled sensation of being completely and utterly consumed by the feel of him inside her. When at last he was sheathed inside her tender walls he pulled back, sweat dotting his forehead.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes. I've never felt better."

Relief washed over him in a sudden wave and she felt him relax before he pulled out languidly. A sigh escaped her, which morphed into a moan when he plunged back inside her. He kept up the slow pace drawing strangled noises that bellied just how good he was making her feel. Kagome dug her nails into his back, careful not to draw blood as he brought her closer and closer to orgasmic bliss. With one hard thrust he brought Kagome to her release and he followed in her wake as her inner walls milked him tenderly.

Miroku collapsed beside a spent Kagome and drew her close. Kagome leaned against his chest listening to the comforting thump of his heart within him. They lay there in silence for quite some time staring up at the ceiling like they had before. Miroku shifted so that he was staring down at Kagome and she lifted her head to look at him.

"So…how about going out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Kagome remember this line as the same one he used when he asked her out four years ago. She tucked a strand of her disheveled hair behind an ear. "I don't know…I'll have to think about it."

"And have you thought about it…"

"Yes…"

"And?"

"I'd loved to…"

Miroku smiled before he said, "That's what I wanted to hear." He then planted a kiss on her lips sending a jolt of excitement through her. "I love you."

"Mmm…I love you to," Kagome said snuggling closer to the warmth of Miroku's chest.

Who would've thought that a handshake could bring two people together so intimately?

A/N: Alright! This story took me forever to complete, and finally, twenty pages later, I've done it! I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it! Please review!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
